MONTANA TIMES 2
by Mrs. Smolderhalder
Summary: Danny and Lindsay name thier daughter after their favorite people. read on to find out! D/L all the way baby, along with other pairings. flack/stella, mac/peyton, adam/kenndell, jessica angell/hawkes and sid is with his wife and we dont know her name.
1. Chapter 1

MONTANA TIMES 2

SUMMARY: Danny and Lindsay are married now and are ready for their first born daughter to come into their lives. They've picked out a name that no one thought that they would've picked out. Everyone was amazed by the stories behind each name. If you want know what it is then read on, but if you don't then I can't make you. HOPE YOU LOVE IT!

"Linds, baby come one. You can do it! One more push and our beautiful daughter will be with us! You can do it babe; come on." Danny said holding onto one of Lindsay's hand and wiping away her hair on her forehead with the other.

"I can't. I'm too tired. I can't do it anymore Dan." She said.

"Yes you can. Once you push this very last push we can hold our precious baby girl." Danny said reassuring.

"AHHHHH" Lindsay yelled as the last push came out and the room was filled with a loud shriek but not from the baby although that was loud but the shriek came from Danny because of his hurting hand after Lindsay let go.

"Detective Messer would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" the doctor asked Danny. And Danny came over to cut the cord.

The nurse took the baby away and wrote down the information of the time and day and the weight and the height and hair color and eye color but left something out after the baby was clean and bundled in a nice soft pink baby blanket.

"Detective Messer and Detective Messer. There's one thing left for you two before we finish the paper work on your new baby girl. What is her name?" the nurse asked Lindsay.

She looked at Danny and saw the answer in his eyes and answered for the both of them. "Her name is Montana Ariel Messer. After our two favorite people." The nurse just simply smiled and handed the baby to Lindsay and walked away to write down her name on her birth certificate.

"Welcome to the world, Montana Ariel Messer." Lindsay said and kissed Montana's head.

A little while after she handed the baby to Danny so she can rest for a while.

Danny sat in the chair beside his wife holding his daughter.

"I know that you probably can't understand me but it doesn't hurt to try it out anyways. You are so much like your mother although the blonde hair blue eyes are mine. Ha ha. But everything else is hers. Your button nose, chin, lips, and ears. Everything reminds me of your mom. When I look at you I can see how mommy looked like when she was a baby. You are well loved and protected by so many people in your life. By being the first baby in the lab family you have tons of protectors including your mommy and myself. You'll meet the rest later on. But you got your Uncle Mac, Uncle Don, who is also your godfather, Uncle Sheldon, Uncle Adam, and your Uncle Sid who if they can, warn off any guy that is mean to my baby girl. Then you got your strong and protective aunts although there aren't a lot of them. But you got Auntie Stella, who is also your godmother, Auntie Peyton, Auntie Jessica and Auntie Kenndell. All of them love you so much but nothing compares to love that your mother and I have for you." Danny finished with a tear coming to his eye. But what he didn't know is that Lindsay was watching the whole time Danny gave his little speech.

"That was beautiful Dan. Although your gonna have to tell her that again when she's like ready to date." She said with a giggle.

"Not a chance in hell is my daughter gonna date. She's not gonna date until she's my mother's age."

"Aw, come on D. You can't expect her to wait that long do you. By then her life is almost over. No offense to your mother though."

"Good save. Montana. Aw man this is gonna be hard now." Now she is the confused one.

"I don't get it. What's gonna be hard now?" she asked.

"The name's babe. Your nickname is Montana given to you by yours truly. And her first name is Montana. You girls will get confused. Or at least she will." Before she can answer there was a knock at the door and a storm of people came in. Don and Stella were first, then Mac and Peyton, Adam and Kenndell, Jessica and Sheldon and Sid was last. (Poor Sid).

"Aw, she's so adorable Linds." Stella said first.

"What's her name?" Don asked.

"Well, we had a tough time with that one. We figured that we can name her after our two favorite people. I chose the first name and Lindsay chose the middle name and obviously the last name is Messer. My favorite person in the whole world is Montana. Our daughter's first name is Montana." There was a bunch of "awe's" around the room between the guests.

"Then Linds, what about her middle name?" Don asked.

"Well growing up I had an older sister that only me, Danny and Mac knew about." Everyone turned and looked at Mac with a confused look and turned back to Lindsay so she can tell them the name. "She was more than an older sister to me. She was my best friend and at times like a mom to me. Until when she was on her way back to college one year after Christmas break, the roads were still a little icy and I was with her because school started after them on break and then I was gonna fly back to Montana for school. Well we laughing at something on the radio when she didn't see the other car and it rammed into us and we went flying. I came out of a coma to find myself with a cast on my right wrist and an immobilizer on my left knee. I asked my parents where my sister was and all I heard was 'Sorry Lin-' and that was all I needed to hear to know that my best friend and older sister was never gonna be with me again. But I promised myself that when I had my first daughter that somehow I was gonna name her after my sister, so that she can always be with me where ever I take my daughter." She finished with tears in her eyes.

"Aw, Linds, I'm sorry. What was your sister's name?" Peyton asked.

"Her name was Ariel. My parents loved The Little Mermaid and named her after the movie. So, everyone, I'd like you to meet, Montana Ariel Messer."

Danny handed Stella Montana. Lindsay looked over to Danny so he can say what he need to say.

"Guys there is one more thing well actually two more things that we need to tell you about. We have also chosen her god parents. Stella, you are holding your god daughter Montana." With that Stella started to cry.

"Why did you guys chose me?" she asked with tears coming down her face.

"When I came to New York Stel, I saw you and you just reminded me of Ariel. The way you acted towards me. You acted like a big sister acted and you were my first friend that I made when I moved here. And every time I look at you, I see a resemblance to you from my sister." Stella handed Don Montana and came and hugged Lindsay like a best friend and sister would hug the younger one.

"Don, I would like for you to know that you are holding onto your god daughter. So you better protect her like you would protect your wife over there." Danny said pointing to Stella.)

"Aw, you better believe it man. Linds I can understand Danny knowing about Ariel but how in the world did Mac know about Ariel?" Don asked.

Lindsay looked over to Mac and he answered for her because it was gonna be too hard for her to answer. "I also knew about it Don because, because I was the one that hit into her and her sister when they were driving."

Everyone looked over to Mac with a surprised look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

MONTANA TIMES 2

_A/N: _I forgot to add this in on the first chapter, but I'm pretty sure by now people have noticed that Disney's The Little Mermaid the movie that I was talking about for Lindsay's older sister's name came out in 1989 which someone already noticed but I put that in because the story is not taking place in 2008. I don't have a year for it but it's taking place let's say I don't know but her older sister was a freshmen in college and Lindsay was a senior in high school so they were like a year apart and it is not 2008 again. But it is 2018. So it is ten years later and her sister would've been 29 and Lindsay 28.

Ok so now I'm gonna finish my story. Just thought that I would clear that up before anyone else asks.

CSI: NEW YORK IS LIFE

"Lindsay is that true? Mac was the one that hit into you and your sister?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, he's the one that hit into us. My parents tried to sue him but I told them not to because when I was more aware of what had happened in the car that day I told them that it was our fault because we were both aware that we weren't suppose to go but we were laughing and talking and not really paying attention and we should've stayed at the light but we didn't. It wasn't Mac's fault. And my parents dropped the law suit against him. Ever since the accident Mac always came by for at least a few days before and after the anniversary of Ariel's death. He always wanted to make sure that me and my family were ok. That's when he found out that I needed another job as a CSI and he offered me the job in here in New York with you guys and I took it. And I'm glad I did. Because if I didn't then I would never have met Danny or I would never have gotten the chance to have our baby girl." She finished with a smile and look to Danny and he hugged her.

The baby started to cry because she was hungry.

"Ok I think the baby here is hungry." Don said.

"Ok give her here." Lindsay said. Don handed Montana to Lindsay. "I'm pretty sure that you guys and I do mean guys don't wanna see me breast feed here." She started laughing along with Danny, Stella, Peyton and Jessica.

"We're outta here!" Mac, Don, Sheldon, and Sid said at the same time.

The girls started to laugh. "Ok, Linds, we'll see you later."

She lifted up her hospital gown and the baby started to suck and eat. "I'm so proud of you Linds. I didn't think that you would've been able to tell the story behind your sister and how Mac knew bout your sister and everything. I'm so proud of you baby and I 

know that your sister would be too. I love our little Montana. And I even love my original Montana." He gave her a quick but still passionate kiss.

"I love you too cowboy. But if we have another one after her and it turns out to be a boy don't think it would be called cowboy." She gave him another kiss and the baby was done with her eating and they put her back into her bassinet that one of the nurses brought in while the team was in there.

"Go to sleep babe. I'll wake up when the doctors come back in to tell us when we can leave and go back to our new home that I'm still not gonna tell you about. So don't even go and bother asking because it's a surprise." He gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and with that she fell asleep. And he fell asleep holding her hand in the chair next to her bed side.

A/N- ok so here is what I have so far. The only reason I chose Ariel is because its my sister's name too but she is still alive she didn't die or anything. But she is in college to but I just like her name and my sister was born before The Little Mermaid came out too. Hope you like it. I will have more when I can think of more to add in.

Keep reading and you'll enjoy it! Trust me!

Peace

Love

and DANTANA!

LinDSAymESSrOE


	3. Chapter 3

MONTANA TIMES 2

_A/N-ok so here is the nxt chapter. Although I don't know how good it's gonna be bc I just finished writing the 3__rd__ chapter of The Lab Family and it took me like a rli long time so I'm kinda a lil tired but I had some idea's for this next chapter so I thought that I could write (type) it down before I lose it. Mid-way through I will fast forward through time in the story so you'll be able to read what Montana is like when she's 15 years old and dealing with her little 3 year old sister Arianna, Ari for short and her younger cousins. She's dating now with a boyfriend of three months._

"Ok, Lindsay and Montana. Here is your new home!" Danny said and opened the door.

As soon as you walked in through the front door it was a short hallway with a door on the right side for your shoes and coats. You go through the hallway and you walk into the dining room. And it had pictures going along the walls. One that caught Lindsay's attention the most was one from their wedding right before they kissed. The rest were from their childhood. You leave the dining room and you go into the kitchen. It has an island with a marble counter top in the middle with a small little breakfast table in the corner. Then the next is the family room. It has an 'L' shape couch with a coffee table with some pictures from their honeymoon from when they went to Cinque Terre in Italy. Then there was a small coffee table next to the arm rest of the couch with a picture that they took when Lindsay was holding onto Montana right after she was born. Lindsay started to tear up a little. Then they went upstairs and the nursery was first. They walked in and the room was painted baby blue with white clouds among the walls and the ceiling a light yellow as the sky and things from Montana on them. She had cowgirl sheets in her crib and a two stuffed horses' in each corner. They placed the baby down in her crib for her to sleep and continue their search of the house. Right across the hall from the baby's room was an office made for two. A desk and computer on each side for the both of them. They left the room and walked down the room to where their master bedroom was. There was a huge king bed in the middle of the room with a nightstand and a small lamp and a picture of each other on the opposite side of the side that they sleep on. A dresser and a wide screen TV rite above it was right in front of their bed. They had a HUGE walk in closet for the both of them with a floor length mirror on each door. To Lindsay, this was her dream house that she dreamt of ever since she was a little kid. Lindsay turned around and looked towards her husband with a huge smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

"Danny how did you do all of this?" she asked.

"I have many talents babe. You should know that by know. I wanted you to have the house that you always dreamed of having. This is your dream house, and you have 

your dream husband and your dream baby girl. And if you look close enough you have Ariel with you forever." He kissed the top of her head and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you so much Danny. And I can't believe that you did this for me! And yes you are my dream husband with my dream baby girl and I believe that Ariel is with me right now. I know that she wouldn't want me to mourn her death anymore but to love the life that I have been given. My parents told me after the accident that they didn't expect me to survive but I did. The doctors told me that it was a miracle. That night after I woke up I had a dream with Ariel in it. She told me that I was meant to stay alive, that someone by the name Danny would end up being my husband and we would have a beautiful baby girl and that since she wouldn't be around to see the little girl she wanted to be remember so how, some way so in that dream I promised her I would name my daughter after her. We hugged, kissed each other on the cheek and we said good-bye one final time."

_15 years later. Mac and Peyton are together and had a baby boy 3 years after Montana was born and named him Michael James Taylor. He is now 12. The next one was from Adam and Kenndell and they had a girl and named her Lauren Ross (no middle name) and she is 11. Flack and Stella had a boy and named him Andrew Donald Flack and he is 10. Hawkes and Angell had a girl and her name is Abigail (Abby) Marie Hawkes she is. And then 3 years after Abby was born. Danny and Lindsay had another baby girl. She is now 3 and her name is Arianna (Ari) Lynn Messer. _

"Montana!" Danny screamed.

"Yes." Lindsay and Montana said at the same time and they both laughed.

"You'd think after 15 years you would know which one of you I'm talking about." He said walking into the family room.

"Dad you know that we do this out of love, right?" Montana also known as Ana.

"Yeah, yeah. That's what you said last night." He came in and sat down in between Lindsay and his daughter.

"Is Bella asleep?" Lindsay asked.

"Yes she is. But it was a little bit difficult to do so. I don't know how you two do it."

"Because were girls. It's dominant in our genes but recessive for males. Girls are just naturally better with little kids." Ana said. The door bell rang and she got up before she answered the door she had to tell her parents one more thing. "Mom, Dad don't forget I'm going out with Jake tonight."

"Sweetie we need you to watch your little sister. We had this night planned for weeks." Lindsay said.

Montana opened the door only to find her boyfriend of three months, Jake Spencer.

"Hey, Jay." And she gave him a quick kiss before her father can say anything.

"Hey Ana." And kissed her back.

"So, I have a little problem. My parents forgot to tell me that I had to watch Ari tonight so I have to stay here. Do you think that we can just stay here for tonight?" they were walking back into the family room where her parents are.

"Yeah I don't mind, I love your little sister. She's a whole lot nicer than mine." She started to laugh.

"Jake your sister is only 1. I'm pretty sure that she can't even say mama or dada yet."

"Actually she said her first word today just before I left. _They sat down on the couch next to Danny and Lindsay._ You wanna know what it was?" Montana nodded. She was listening very carefully and at this point so were Danny and Lindsay.

"She said 'Montana'" Ana had a tear to her eye.

"Ohmigod did she really. _He nodded. _That's so sweet." He hugged her. And then Ari started to cry. And Ana got up to get her little sister.

"Did she really say 'Montana' or are you just trying to make our daughter happy by saying she did?" Danny asked.

"Yes she really did say 'Montana'. I really care about your daughter and I wouldn't lie about something like that. Carla is my sister and she really did say 'Montana' right before I walked out my front door, Mr. Messer." And before Danny can reply back Ana came back with a very sleepy Arianna in her hands.

"I think someone is now awake and ready to annoy her pretty older sister." She said walking down the stairs with Ana placed on her hip and sat down next to Jake getting a glare from her mom.

"Ok, so you two are gonna stay here then? _The two teenagers nodded. _With Ari? _Nodded again._ And the rest of your cousins?" And that is when Lindsay finished and the rest of Montana and Ari's cousin's came in through the door, along with their parents.

"You gotta be kidding me. Guys I love you and everything but this was supposed to be our 3 month anniversary. This is so not fair. Michael and Lauren are 12 can't they watch the three younger one's by themselves?" Montana was upset at this.

"Sorry. Did we come at a bad time?" Stella said first.

"OHMIGOD! I can't even enjoy one night alone with my boyfriend?" and with that she handed Ari to her dad and ran upstairs with Jake still in the family room.

"If you don't mind Mr. Messer I think I can get her to come back down so I'll be right back." He said and ran after her.

"You know Mess. That Jake kid is good for Montana. You should warm up to him. They've been dating for 3 months." Don said.

UPSTAIRS IN MONTANA'S ROOM!

"Ana, it's Jake." He said coming into her room to find her on her lying down on her back facing her ceiling and he laid down next to her.

"I don't mind just having Ari tonight but it was suppose to be _our _night and now we have to spend it with my 4 other cousins. I just wish that they could've told me this before I told you that I could hang out tonight." Jake got up and laid on top of Ana and was smiling at her.

"I have a promise for you. If you promise to go back down stairs and watch your family for the night while the adults go out. I will be with you for the rest of the night while they are asleep. And we can do anything that you want to do." He said and gave her a kiss and they were like that until they remembered that they had to breathe.

Taking a breath she spoke again. "Ok I will go down stairs and we'll watch them. And then they'll go to sleep. And then I get to do whatever I wanna do to you." and she gave him another kiss and he got off of her and they walked down hand in hand. She stopped at the end the stairs and leaned up against the wall going into the family room.

"Ok I will baby-sit them. On one condition though. I do not have to baby sit for 1 whole month." She said staring at her parents and aunts and uncles.

"Alright." All of the adults answered in unison. And then they kissed their kids good-bye and left to go out. But none of the kids know where they were going. Well except for Jake.

"Ana I'm hungry." Abby said. And Montana picked her up and the rest Jake picked up Ari and they walked into the kitchen along with the other three kids.

"Ok, so what do you guys want to eat? And let me just say that I can't wait till you Mike and Lauren are old enough to watch the other 3." She took out some crackers for the kids to eat.

"We told our parents that we were able to watch them but they said that they rather have you watch us. They also said that they figured that you were gonna be with Jake again so they thought that the 2 of you could watch the 5 of us. They didn't know it was gonna be a problem." Lauren said.

"I love you guys but I need to have a life you know. I'm always canceling my dates and nights with my friends but at least that's what I get next month. A whole free month of no baby-sitting and the best part is that I'm turning 16 next month too. How much better could next month get? It just has to come faster." Jake started to laugh at her. Then Montana looked at her phone and saw that it was already 9:45 and it was time for Abby and Ari to be put to bed.

"Alright, Abby did you bring pajama's to change into?_ Abby nodded. _Alright, go into my room and get changed will be up in a minute. Andrew you are to be in bed by 10:15 and no later because then I'm gonna be in so much trouble if your parents come home and find you awake."

Abby went to change.

"Fine I will be in bed by 10:15. But I have one question."

"And what would that be?"

"Where did our parents go?" the little boy was a little curious on this one.

"Andy I really don't know. They said that they had something that they needed to plan and they needed to do it somewhere but they couldn't tell me where or what it was about." Ari yawned and almost fell asleep sitting in Jake's lap. "Awe, Jake she looks so adorable."

"Montana do you think you can get your sister off of me. She's sitting on something and I really need to go to the bathroom." He said.

"Alright. Come here Ari. Let's put you to bed." She picked up Arianna and brought her upstairs. "Abby you almost done?" she knocked on her door and opened to find Abby in tears. And Ari was asleep in her arms. "Abs, what's the matter?" she bent down and sat next to her with Ari on her lap.

"My tummy hurts. And I told my Mommy and Daddy that before we left to come here but they still made me come and they still left to go out with everyone. And I really wanna go home." And she curled into Ana's side.

"Ok how about you come with me and put Ari into her bed and then we go downstairs with everyone and call your Mommy and Daddy, alright?_ The little girl nodded. _Ok. Come on." She picked Ari up again and held onto Abby's hand and walked into Ari's 

room and put here to bed and then picked up and she took her downstairs to get the house phone that was in the living room and the rest of the boys were in there too along with Jake.

"Is she ok?" Jake asked.

"She doesn't feel good. I'm gonna call my aunt." She whispered back to him and grabbed the phone and walked into the kitchen with Abby in her and sat down in a chair with her on her lap and called her Aunt Jessie.

_Ring Ring Ring_

"_Angell." _Jessica answered.

"Aunt Jessie?"

"_What is it? Is Abby and the kids alright?" and her husband Sheldon turned away from the group and looked to his worried about their daughter._

"The kids are alright, Andrew asleep in my room, Ari asleep in her room and Michael and Lauren are still watching TV with Jake but Abby said that her stomach hurts and she can't sleep."

"_Ok we'll be home in 10 minutes. Just sit with her until we get back to your place." She finished._

"Ok." And with that they hung up. "Abs mommy, daddy and everyone is gonna be home in 10 minutes, alright. Let's go back into the family room and I'll let you lay down on me, how's that sound?" Abby nodded and Montana picked her up and went back into the family room and sat next to Jake with Abby on her lap.

BACK TO WHERE THE ADULTS ARE!

"Guy's that was Montana, she said that Abby wasn't feeling well and I told her that me and Sheldon will be there in 10 minutes to pick her up and take her home. I'm sorry but we gotta go." Jessica told the adults.

"No that's ok. We'll go with you. I kinda feel bad that Ana had to skip her date with Jake and had to stay with the kids. We'll all go back and let the two teen's have whatever is left of the night." Lindsay said. And with that they all left and went back to the house.

When they got there they found Abby asleep on Montana, Montana's head on Jake's shoulder, Jake's head on Montana's head, Lauren leaning up against Jake and then Michael pretty much across all of them.

"Awe guys look at that. Please tell me that someone has a camera." Kenndell said quietly trying not to wake the kids.

"Already got that covered." And Danny took out his phone and got a quick snap of the kids and they were only lucky that Jake and Montana woke up with that. Montana got up along with Jake and he placed Lauren's head down on the couch so she can still sleep.

"I hope they weren't that much trouble." Sheldon said as he took Abby from Ana's arms. And Ana went back to leaning up against Jake who was standing right behind her with his arms around her waist to keep them both up.

"No, they never are. They are great and you know I love them. I'll be right back. I'll go get Andrew." She went upstairs to her room and went up to her side to wake him up.

"Andy, buddy. You got to get up. Mommy and Daddy are here. Come on I'll carry you." she picked him up and he instantly fell back asleep in her arms and she went down stairs and handed Andrew to his dad.

"Here you go Uncle Don. He just fell back asleep on the way down the stairs. He should be out for the night." Ana said and went back into Jake's embrace.

"Thanks Ana." Don and Stella said in unison.

"Alright, Adam, I'll grab Michael and then you can grab Lauren before she wakes up." Mac said and Mac and Adam went and got their kids.

"Alright guys, were gonna go. Thanks again, Montana." They said and they all left with their sleeping kids in their arms.

Danny and Lindsay turned back to their daughter and her girlfriend.

"We're sorry that we just sprung this on you two. So we'll let you have the rest of the night to the both of you guys. We'll be upstairs if you need us." Lindsay said and her and Danny went upstairs.

"Let's go sit outside. We can talk about what we would've done tonight." Jake said. And Montana grabbed a small blanket and they went out on the porch and sat on the swing that Danny built for him and Lindsay to watch Ana and Ari in the front yard playing when they were both younger.

Jake sat down and then Montana sat down next to him and curled into his side and wrapped the blanket around the both of them and he laid his arm around her shoulder. They just sat in silence for a few minutes that was until Jake spoke first.

"Montana I was wondering, your birthday is next month and you haven't hinted to me about the things that you want yet. What do you want Ana?" he was looking down so he can look at her face.

"I don't need anything. As long as I have my parents, sister, family and you; then I don't need anything. I love what I have right now in my life. I don't need anything to make it better. If I have you and my family then I just need you all to be there as I turn my 'Sweet 16'! But I still can't believe that I'm gonna be turning 16." She relied looking into his crystal blue eyes. The same color as hers.

They sat for a little while longer until Danny came outside to find them sleeping in each other's arms. He walked over to them to shake them awake.

"Montana. Jake. It's a quarter after 12. Your mom called looking for you Jake. It's time to get you home and you Montana to get upstairs and get to sleep. Sorry to say this but it's a school night and you guys have to be up early. Say goodnight and I'll be inside. I'll drive you home Jake." And Danny walked back inside. The two teens shared a kiss and hug in each other's arms for a while and then Montana went inside kissed her dad goodnight on the cheek and went upstairs to bed. "Alright Jake let's get you home before your mother kills me from keeping you."

They drove in silence and Danny drove back and got into his house to go to sleep. He kissed Lindsay on her lips as he got into bed. She didn't do anything back, so he kept giving her a kiss till she did something back, but she never did. Until he kept the kiss there longer than he did for the other ones. And she deepened the kiss. Then they needed to get up for air. "So, what were they doing when you got outside to take Jake home?" she asked.

"Nothing bad. She was just sleeping up against him in his arms. And he was asleep too." He answered.

"See I told you he wasn't trouble. He's a nice kid and Don's right you know. He is good for Ana. I haven't seen her this happy in a long time. And to think that you said that your baby was _never_ gonna date. You must really like Jake to let them stay together for 3 months. I'm surprised that you and the other father's haven't made a plan to break them up." He gave her that look like the man had thought about it before. "Daniel Messer. You should be ashamed of yourself. Wait till I tell your mother tomorrow. Which reminds me, you're off tomorrow right?_ He nodded. _Good so am I. Then we can finish the planning while she's at school. It's not like Ari is gonna say anything."

"Let's get to sleep before we have to get up because the little Montana has to get ready for school. Goodnight babe. I love you." he kissed her one last time.

"Love you too, D. Goodnight." And she kissed him back and they went to sleep.

_A/N-ok so I've been at this for a while. A while being like hours because I couldn't get the words just right and then I kept getting interrupted, but then I got it. So here is chapter 3. Hope you like it. If you do then I'll add more and if I don't get a lot more reviews then I guess everyone is just gonna have to wait a little bit longer (that's a really good song from the Jonas Brothers...ok that was a little random but not rli) to find out what Montana's surprise is. _

_R&R_

_And always remember…_

_PEACE_

_LOVE_

_and DANTANA_

_LinDSAymESSrOE_


	4. Make A Wish!

MONTANA TIMES 2

_A/N-ok so I was rli tired last nite but the thing is I couldn't fall asleep. I got onto mii bed after 11:00 after CSI: Miami was on and I wanted to sleep but I couldn't so I wrote another chapter and when I was writing it I didn't know what to do for this chapter until I read the time and it was 11:11 and you know at that time you make a wish because the time is all 1's. So hope you like it._

CHAPTERS 4- MAKE A WISH!

Montana and Jake are sitting in their math class trying to pay attention but are now being bored to sleep. Jake looks over to the clock to see what time it is and the clock reads 11:11. He leans back in his chair to whisper something to Ana.

"Make a wish Montana. Its 11:11" then he leans forward again.

"I wish for a boyfriend who's perfect in every way possible, loves me and my crazy family even if they drive him up the wall. I even want the boyfriend to scream out 'I love you Montana Ariel Messer.' But I know that can only happen in movies." She leaned forwards and whispered to him. In the wish he's the boyfriend. _The most perfect boyfriend._ She thought to herself. All of a sudden, Jake stands up in the middle of class.

"Is there something that you needed Jake?" the teacher asked.

"No but I need to tell the class something before it's to late." He took a breath then continued. "I'm in love with you, Montana Ariel Messer. I love you and your crazy family, even if they do drive me up the wall. So this doesn't always just happen in movies." She got up and hugged him like no tomorrow. There were 'Awes" and claps and even a few whistles. She pulled away and said, "I love you too Jake Bell. I'm in love with you. Nothing can change that, not even my father!" they pulled back into a hug and the class started to clap and whistle again.

"Alright kids, settle down and let's get back to work." The teacher interrupted the moment between the young couple and they sat back down. Ana took out her phone and set up a text message for her mom.

"He told me he loves me )!"

"_Who? Jake?"_

"No mii math teacher. Yes of course Jake. He said it right in the middle of math! 33"

"_What did you say back?" _

"What else would I say? I told him I love him back!"

"_Awe, that's wonderful. Tell me more at home later. I'm a lil busy."_

"Ok, spread the news out through the fam! ) 33" she finished the text messages with her mom and she knew it was gonna be a good day today. By the time the next period started, the whole school had heard about what happened. They were officially and item, a pair, a couple. Montana had made her wish and that wish came true. The wish for a boyfriend named Jake Bell.

_A/N- ok so it's a little chapter compared to the ones that I'm normally writing but I will make it up in the next one. Hope you like it._

_R&R_

_And remember…_

_PEACE_

_LOVE_

_and DANTANA33_

_LinDSAymESSrOE_


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

MONTANA TIMES 2

AUTHORS NOTE!

OK SO I KNOW THAT HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE…BUT I HAVE GOOD REASONS. WELL I'VE BEEN DOING FIELD HOCKEY FOR MY SCHOOL TEAM AND PRACTICES HAVE BEEN WEARING ME DOWN A BIT AND THEN GAMES STARTED LAST WEEK AND THEN SOFTBALL FOR THE FALL BALL LEAGUE STARTED ALL READY ON SUNDAYS AND I HAVE 2 GAMES EACH DAY THEN I GOTTA FIT IN MY HOMEWORK INTO THAT TOO. BUT THEN I DON'T THINK I'LL BE ABLE TO POST ANYTHING UP TOMORROW BECAUSE I HAVE SCHOOL THEN I HAVE TO COME HOME DO SOME OF MY HOMEWORK THEN GO RUNNING BEFORE MY GAME AND THEN I HAVE TO GO RUNNING WIT MY COACH AND THEN I HAVE MY GAME FOR BOUT AN HOUR THEN MY MOM'S TAKING ME OUT FOR MY BIRTHDAY DINNER TOMORROW SO IT MITE NOT COME IN BY TOMORROW BUT I PROMISE THAT I WILL HAVE IT UP BY SATURDAY, SUNDAY THE LATEST!! DON'T WORRY I WONT LEAVE YOU GUYS HANGING AT THE POINT THAT YOU'RE AT!!

LOVE YOU ALL

REMEMBER

_PEACE_

_LOVE_

_and DANTANA!!_

_LinDSAymESSrOE_


	6. HAPPY turn sad

MONTANA TIMES 2

By: DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim

A/N- ok I no. I no. I hvnt updated in a while but don't worry I'm alive and well considering most ppl probably thought that I had died!!!! L0L…anyways…I thought of this a while ago and thought it was pretty good so I wanna give it all to u guys…soooooo without further ado….here's the next chapter in MONTANA TIMES 2

CSI: NYCSI: NYCSI: NYCSI: NY

Ana ran all the way home that day from school knowing she had to tell someone from her family the great news about her relationship with Jake. Considering Arianna and Nonna Messer are the only two people home they will have to do. Although a 3 year old girl could care less about her sisters love life and care more about what shows were still on nick jr. but what else would you expect from sisters who are as far apart as they are. When Montana walked into her house (more like ran) she slipped and fell right on her butt, earning a laugh from Ari and a 'Mamma Mia' from Nonna Messer.

"Ana dear, you shouldn't be running. I just did the floors." Nonna said.

"Gee Nonna, thanks for telling me that after I fall on my butt. Next time, leave a sign on the door before dad becomes another victim of our slip and fall floors, which knowing him, will happen." Ana may have inherited her mother's beauty and brains but she got her father's personality, love for sports and his attitude and for living in the city, you need the attitude.

While Danny was growing up, he played every sport he was able to play; soccer, basketball, baseball and even ice hockey but quit after the first 5 minutes of his first practice due to how cold the rink was. Danny would be always getting hurt in sports. Soccer he would get tripped or shoved and land on his ankle wrong. Basketball he'd fall down and twist/sprain/fracture of even sometimes brake his wrist. But his worst injury was in baseball when he went to make an out by diving he tripped over second from playing short stop and landed on his knee. He ended up fracturing it and was out for about 6-8 weeks but still had to go to physical therapy before his coach would let him back on the field to play. Needless to say, Danny Messer was accident prone when it came down to playing sports. Ana was just as much prone as her father. Their family was considered a 'regular' at the hospital nearby because of Danny and Montana.

"So, Ana bella. How was school today?" Nonna asked as Ana sat down with Ari in her lap next to their Nonna.

"Well that was what I was running in about. I got some amazing news."

"Well don't leave Nonna Messer hanging." They both laughed.

"Jake told me he loves me today! How amazing is that?!"

"Awe sweetie that is amazing. I knew that boy was good for you. Nonna Messer don't lie. You remember that. You hear?"

"Yeah, Nonna I hear. Do you know when my Madre and padre are gonna be home? Jake wanted me to go to his house for dinner, so I just wanna ask them."

"Well they should be home any minute now. They told me this morning when I came here that they were gonna be home shortly after you were gonna be."

"Yerrr (a/n-if you see this again in the story it just means yes. That's wat like the 08-09 thing is mii school and I can't get out of the habit of saying it)

"Alrighty, I'm gonna give your sister a snack then put her down for her afternoon nap."

"'Kay Nonna. I'm just gonna go upstairs to start mii research project." And then they both went their separate ways.

Ana walked into her room and right away she noticed something different. She couldn't put her finger on it but she still knew that there was something different. There was this gust of wind that came out. She looked towards her window and it was wide open. For the middle of November in New York City it was pretty cold and there was no reason for the window to be open. As she made her way to the window, she sensed something behind her and she let out a loud scream. Then the intruder got scared and knocked her out with her field hockey stick. Nonna came running into the room to see someone standing behind Ana holding her up in their arms with a gun pointed at the grandmother.

"Don't say anything! If you do, then she dies! Here's how this is gonna happen! You're gonna let me get out of this window with her in my arms then you're not gonna say anything bout what you just saw! You got that!? (She nodded) Good! Good day then!" and then without a second thought the man was out the window with Montana in his arms.

"Ohmigod! Ana!" she screamed. As she screamed she didn't know that Danny and Lindsay were already home and heard her scream. They ran upstairs as fast as they could to Montana's room.

"Ma! What happened? Where's Ana?" Lindsay said frantically while Danny was trying to calm both women down.

"I don't know. Ana came home we talked I went to give Ari a snack to put her down for a nap while Ana came up here to start a project. I heard her scream I put Ari in her room and closed the door to go and see what was going on. I come in here to see that a man has Ana in his arms and she's unconsicene and bleeding and the man pointing a gun at me and told me if I speak then she dies. He left by going through the window then I screamed. It all went so fast but seemed like it was in slow motion." She said crying and Lindsay too also had tears in her eyes.

"Mom, listen to me very carefully. Did you see who took her?" Danny asked. She nodded. "Ok. Now this is very important. Who was it?"

"It-it-it-it was…

---

_A/N- I KNOW I'M TERRIBLE BUT I THOUGHT THAT WOLD BE A GOOD SPOT TO END IT AT…BC I NO IF I END IT THERE THEN PPL WOULD WANNA NO WHO IT IS! SEE I AM SMARTTTT!!!! I KNOW I WAS GOOD 4 SOMETHINGGG!!!! L0L!!! HOPED YOU LIKED IT!!! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY well so does danny/Lindsay and other things too but not the pointtt_

_Remember…_

_PEACE_

_LOVE_

_and DANTANA_

_~DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim_


	7. Don't forget who you love

MONTANA TIMES 2!

BY:DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim

a/n: ok so instead of doinggg all of the shittt that I hve for English tonite…I figured I could always give u guys another chapter…I no you've all been dying to see who has Montana so that is whyy I'm not gonna make u wait any longer. Here you go!

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

"It's ok ma. Take your time. Who was it that you saw that took Montana?" Danny said trying to calm down his mother.

"Sonny Sassone." She said in a kinda monotone voice. Lindsay let out a loud sob and broke down to the floor crying, curling herself into a ball only for Danny to go down with her to comfort her.

"Ma, are you sure it was him?" she nodded.

"Danny! He has- my baby- my-my-my-my baby!" Lindsay said chocking on her own tears laying her head into Danny's chest.

While they are all in Ana's room, Arianna heard the faint voice's of her parents and soon started crying to get their attention but all she got was her Nonna to bring her back to her parents. Nonna Messer handed Ari to her mother and as quickly as Lindsay got her, she quickly pulled her into her chest and was holding onto her for dear life.

"Mama. Why you sad?" Ari said in her cute little still somewhat of a baby voice.

"Mama's said because Ana isn't here baby. And Mama miss' her." Lindsay said trying not to confuse the baby that her sister was kidnapped. Danny was no longer in the room but instead on his cell phone outside of the room trying to call Mac or someone to help them.

"_Flack." He answered._

"Hey it's Danny. Listen man we got a problem. We got a big problem." Danny said in tears.

"_Woah! Man what happened? Is everyone ok?" he said getting nervous._

"That's just the thing. Everyone's not here."

"_What do you mean everyone's not there?"_

"Sonny Sassone took Ana right in front of my mother. She's missing Flack. My baby girl is missing and I don't know where she is." He said breaking down even more.

"_Ok here's what we're gonna do. You're gonna get everyone in the house right now into the family room. Don't go back into Ana's room. I'm gonna go and grab everyone and get them there ASAP. Sirens going if we need too! We're here for you guys! Don't worry! We're on our way." Flack said and then hung up._

Danny took off back towards Ana's room. And heard the end bit of Ari's question to her mother.

"..Ana gone?" she said

"Yes baby. Ana's gone. But the thing is that we don't know where. But don't worry ok? Me, daddy, Uncle Mac, Uncle Flack, Uncle Hawkes, Uncle Adam, Auntie Stella, Auntie Jess and Auntie Kendall won't stop till we find her ok? We'll get your sister back." Lindsay said still with tears streaming down her face pulling Ari into a hug. Danny soon told them that everyone was coming and that they were to wait down stairs. Ari held her hands out to Danny to take her and he quickly granted her request. Holding onto one of his daughters was giving him hope that the other one would too be ok.

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

Montana was barely able to open her eyes. But once she was able too, it was still dark in the room that she was in. She tried to move but soon realized that her hands and feet were tied making her motionless. _Ohmigod! My head is killing me! Where am I? The last thing I remember is…SHIT! I can't remember! Why is my head in so…_ She was brought out of her thoughts when the lights soon went on.

"So I see my little treasure woke up! What took you so long?" he said pulling a chair in front of where she was laying on the ground.

"Huh? Who are you? Where am I? Where's my dad? My mom?" she asked too many questions at once for the jail breaker to comprehend.

"Woah! Slow down there little one. You should know who I am. I'm a friend of your fathers and Uncle Louie. The where you are part, I can't quite tell you just yet. You don't need to know that piece of information just yet but once you need to know, don't worry your pretty little face. I'll tell you. Your mom and dad should've returned home as soon as we left." He said laughing.

"Uncle Louie? I don't have an Uncle Louie. Who are you? My dad has no friends who are as fat and ugly looking as you." she spat at him which earned a stern look from Sonny only for her to get a hard punch in the jaw not enough to break it but enough for her to get a fat lip and too bleed.

"You don't ever say that again! You understand me! You're a bitch! Why any parent would want you is beyond me! As for your Uncle Louie, you're probably right. You don't have one. He was put in acoma way before you came. And you know how he was put there?" she shook her head. "I PUT HIM THERE BECAUSE HE SAID THINGS HE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY! He's probably dead now anyways which is also probably why you don't have one!" he said laughing while Ana was crying hysterically. "Why are you crying? Your uncle was a dead beat and was probably going to be a bad example for you and your sister anyways. I did you a favor! Be thankful BITCH!"

"Shut up! You don't know anything about me and my sister! Or my parents for that matter! You're probably making all of this up!" she yelled.

"I'm making this up! Tell me you mom's name wasn't Lindsay Monroe before she married your father to become Lindsay Messer. Your dad's name is Danny Messer. You grandmothers name who I came face to face with again isn't Isabelle Messer. You sisters name is Arianna Messer. You're 15, she's 3. You have a boyfriend named Jake Spencer. Been together for 3 months. You're turning 16 next month. See I know more about you then you thought!"

"Ya right! If you know me so well; what's my middle name? Who's it named after?" she said knowing he wouldn't get who and what is was.

"Ariel. Your full name is Montana Ariel Messer and named after you mom's dead older sister Ariel! I know your whole life along with your fathers! You don't know half of the things that your father did when he was young. I bet not even your mother knows half the stuff!" and with that said he gave one final look towards her, only for her to get one last punch in the face knocking her out for another couple of hours.

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

Lindsay wouldn't let go of Ari for a second when they made their way down the stairs to sit on the couch waiting for the team to come. Danny pacing in front of the front door. Isabelle pacing in front of the window to see if she could see the cars coming. Ari fell asleep listening to her mother's nervous heartbeat. She didn't know what was happening. All she knew was that her older sister who looked up to wasn't with them. She's only 3 years-old, not old enough to understand the word kidnapped. All Lindsay could think about while rubbing Ari's back was why Sonny would take Ana, or if she was ok, or if she able to take in her surroundings, or if she was still in the state of New York. Isabelle heard the sirens coming knocking Lindsay out of her trans. They all jumped out of their SUVs and quickly made their way up the front stairs and into the house. The CSIs with their cases and Flack and Jess ready to help the upset parents and grandparent.

"Lindsay are you ok? How you holding up?" Stella asked as soon as she saw Lindsay's tear stained face and sat down next to her. She tried to remove Ari from her grasp she could help her sad friend but Lindsay quickly grabbed her back.

"No. Don't move Ari. Just let her sleep. I wanna hold her." She had a scared/nervous/angry voice to her which made everyone stop and stare at the two on the couch.

"Ok I won't move her. I just wanna know how you're holding up Linds. That's all." She said calmly.

"How I'm doing?! How I'm doing?! Are you really asking me this Stell! My daughter is missing! How the hell do you think I'm doing!? If Andrew had been taken, how would you be holdin' up?" she screamed towards her and left up the stairs with Ari in her hands. Danny came by to Stella to tell her that he's sorry for the way that she's acting. _It's a normal reaction_ Stella thought. She just sat there in silence as the others went to work. Adam and Kendall went upstairs to process Ana's room while Mac and Hawkes went back outside to process the ground and window. Flack talking to Danny and Jess talking to Isabelle.

While this is all happening, Lindsay's in the bedroom that she shares with Danny holding onto Ari all the while not being able to take her mind off of Montana.

--

a/n-ok so I think it's time to write another chapter for the lab family then I should definitely start my homework…hope you like it! So you all found out who took Ana…this should hold you all off till tomorrow…REVIEW PLEASE! THEY HELP ME WRITE FASTER!

Remember…

PEACE

LOVE

and DANTANA!

~DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim


	8. News

MONTANA TIMES 2!

By:DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim

a/n-ok so mii homework didn't go as plan meaninggg I didn't do mii math homework but I don't care bc I hate that class sooo here's the nxt chapter. And I just told my math teacher today in school that I didn't get it and couldn't stay after bc I had a 'doctor's appointment' haha…anyways…here's your nxt chapter like I promised. I'm not rli gonna write that much of sonny and ana but more of how the family is taking to it.

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

"_EARLIER TODAY, 15 YEAR-OLD MONTANA ARIEL MESSER WENT MISSING! TO WATCH HER BEING TAKEN FROM HER HOUSE WAS HER GRANDMOTHER WHO HAD JUST FINISHED PUTTING DOWN HER YOUNGEST GRANDDAUGHTER! MONTANA IS APPROXIMATELY 5'0, 100 LBS, BLONDE HAIR, BLUE EYES AND LAST SEEN WEARING BLUE JEANS, CONVERSE AND A PLAIN TEE-SHIRT! HER PARENTS, DET. DANNY AND LINDSAY MESSER BOTH CRIME SCENE INVESTAGATORS ALONG WITH THE REST OF MAC TAYLORS TEAM ARE WORKING ROUND THE CLOCK TO BRING THE PERSON TO JUSTICE AND BRING MONTANA HOME SAFELY! WITH ANY INFORMATION YOU HAVE WHETHER YOU'VE SEEN MONTANA BEING TAKEN OR MIGHT HAVE AN IDEA WHO HAS HER, CALL THE NUMBER AT THE BOTTOM OF YOUR SCREEN! ALL CALLS ARE CONFIDENTIAL!"_

Lindsay clicked to a different news station watching and listening to these words at least a dozen times within the last 30 minutes as they have interrupted everything. Danny came into the room after changing Ari and putting her down in her crib to sleep. He noticed Lindsay still crying staring at the screen and holding the phone just waiting for the phone call to hear that her baby girl is all safe and sound. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed his daughter back and his wife. He couldn't lose both in one day. He needed both back in order to make it through life. He had no idea what kind of grudge Sonny still had with him. He killed Louie. His only brother. Why would he wanna take his daughter? That one question roamed through his head for about 5 minutes before he couldn't take any more of listening to the sounds of news reporters telling him repeatedly that his daughter wasn't where she belonged.

He walked slowly into the room, slid next to Lindsay who was sitting up against the head board with her knees tucked firmly under her chin holding tightly onto the remote in one hand and the phone in the other. He pulled the remote out of her hands and turned the TV off then grabbed the phone and placed it down on the night table and then pulled Lindsay into his body and he just let her cry up against him for the longest of time. After about 5 minutes she had let go of Danny and connected with his see-through blue eyes that were all glassy with tears.

"Why Danny? Why did he take her? What does he want?" she asked still tearing but not as bad as before.

"I don't know baby. I went through every possibility as to why he would take her but I got nothing. He made my family not have Louie, made the girls not have an Uncle on my side of the family." He said.

"But why now? Why? What does he get out of this? He took one person away from the Messer family, why take another?" Lindsay said as her tears died down a bit.

"I really don't know Linds. He ruined my life when he took Louie from me and my Ma but now he has taken one of the most important things in my life and yours along with my mother too. Don't worry baby. We have every law enforcement officer out there looking for her. She knows how to handle herself. She can put up a really strong front; she has the attitude that will want Sonny to bring her back to us because he can't stand how a 15 year old girl can talk that much." When he said that she let out a little laugh. "See that's what you need to do. You need to think of things from Ana that will make you smile and laugh because that will you give you the belief that she's fine and she's not at all in pain. Alright?" he said.

"Yeah I guess you're right. It's just that I want my baby back Danny. I want Montana back here. I want her here because she has grown so much to look like my sister. I don't think I'd be able to lose another person that reminds me so much of her." She said burying her head into his chest.

"You can baby and you know why?" she looked up at him. "Because she's not ready to go yet. She's not ready to leave this crazy family." That made them both laugh. "She's needed her. She's needed as an older daughter, as an older sister, older cousin, as a girlfriend. She is needed and wanted by so many people that will fight till we have nothing left to find her." He laid back and within minutes they were both asleep on top of the blankets, didn't even bother to get changed.

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

Jess was laying in her bed while Sheldon was checking to see if Abby was asleep in her room when he came back he saw that she was sitting up in bed thinking about something. Being married to someone for at least 6-7 years now, you can tell if they're thinking about something. They both had the same thoughts going through their heads. Both thoughts about their niece. Them like Danny and Lindsay wouldn't be able to cope with losing her to such an evil person like Sonny Sassone. They couldn't even have their thoughts going straight knowing that their niece is in the hands of a vicious killer who escaped prison. That's not what they wanted for Ana. Right now, she should be with her parents and little sister. Not where ever she may be in the largest city in the world.

"Jess, you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'll be fine. Are Abby's windows all locked?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah, I double checked them, along with making sure all of the other locks and front door is locked too. No one's getting in unless they use a baseball bat or something, and trying to get a baseball bat to hit the 11th floor window in an apartment building is kinda hard." He said with a smile which made her smile.

"I guess you're right. Let's go to sleep. We need to be up early so we can take Abby to school and get to work to finding Ana." She said and kissed her husband and they both said, 'I love you' to each other than drifted off to sleep.

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

"You didn't see the way her face looked Don. I'm telling you Ari was scared." Stella said as she pulled back the covers to get into bed. Once she sat down on the bed under the blankets she was sitting crossed legged looking at Don as he changed.

"Stell, I'm sure she's scared. But she's 3 years-old she doesn't know what's happening. All she knows is that her sister isn't in the house and they don't know where she is. She doesn't know that an ex-killer has her." He said.

"But Don, I know Lindsay wants Ari to be close to her right now. Trust me if we had another kid and one of them was kidnapped I would hold onto the other one for dear life and wouldn't let them go until I know something about the missing child. Ari shouldn't be there to watch her mother break down each morning and each night knowing that only one of her kids is safe." Don climbed into bed. And was sitting up against the head board watching his wife carefully.

"Stell, I agree with you too. But Lindsay needs to know that Arianna is there. That she's not going away from her mother too. Ari needs to feel people around her that know Ana like she knows her. As a big sister. Lindsay needs to feel someone who could give her hope that Montana is fine. Ari is her hope. And Danny cant handle losing another daughter because one of them might not be safe. He needs to feel the other child there with him and his wife." He said as she laid her head against his chest.

"I guess you're right about this one. She needs to be with her parents. Just as much as Ana needs too also. We're gonna find her, right Don? We're gonna find her and she's gonna be alright?" she asked her eyes all glassy.

"Yes we are. We're gonna find her and Danny, me, Mac, Hawkes, Adam and Sid will personally make sure that Sonny won't ever be able to do this again to anyone. She's gonna be alright. She's a tough kid. Strong like her mother and has the attitude of her father." He said as they laid down properly and fell asleep together only letting 1 or 2 tears escaping their minds as they came up with different ways of finding Ana.

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

Two distraught parents + one upset and confused sister + worried aunts and uncles and grandmothers + 1 crazy killer who escaped prison = 1 WORRIED SICK FAMILY!

_a/n-ok so I thought that, that last line was pretty good but I think I worded it wrong. Don't know. You tell me while you're reviewing. Nxt chapter is gonna be more about Montana and Sonny. Keep reading and reviewing! Luv u all!_

_Remember_

_PEACE_

_LOVE_

_and DANTANA_

_~DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim_


	9. WE'RE HALF WAY THERE!

MONTANA TIMES 2!

BY: DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim

a/n-ok so I'm thinking that I could give this 2 u guys as a way of saying thanks considering for the USA it's thanksgiving today and if ur not from usa well I'm still saying chapter will be more about sonny and ana and them almost finding her and some of it will hve her parents.!read and review plzz!!!

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

Ana was almost positive that she wouldn't be able to get out of there alive. She heard all of the stories about a man named Sonny who was put away by her Uncle Mac. She just didn't know what he looked like so she couldn't put the name to the face. But by the stories she heard she knew she would at least leave here with a few broken bones, bruises, busted lips, maybe even unconscious but she was pretty sure that she wouldn't be the same after this.

While Ana was in the room by herself, or so she thought. Her feet were untied so she was able to get up and move around, she just wasn't able to untie her hands. She noticed a closet in the corner so she go up to go and check it out. She heard mumbles and sounds coming from inside. She nudged it open with her foot and in the rays of sunlight coming from in between the shades she saw two faces. She went further in and they started backing away from her.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I have my hands behind my back and I'm not all that skilled at karate so it's not like I'd kick you." she told them and they gave her a little chuckle while she gave them a smile. "My name's Ana. Well it's really Montana but some people call me Ana."

"I'm-I'm-I'm Danielle and this is my sister Nicole." Danielle said.

"I have a sister too. But she's 3. Her name's Ari or Arianna." She said.

They didn't have their hands tied and they noticed that Ana was twitching because she had an itch on her face. "Do you want me to untie your hands?" Nicole asked.

"OMG! Would you please?" Ana asked back and turned her back towards them. They untied her and Ana attacked her face. "I guess you really need to scratch that itch you had." They all laughed, Ana stood up to stretch and then it was the sisters turn to notice something.

"Ana? What's glowing in your back pocket?" one of them asked.

She reached behind her, and felt her back pocket; she pulled the glowing item out and had a huge smile on her face.

"OMG I am so happy I text during school and not keeping the phone in my locker like I'm told too." Montana said with a happy voice confusing the other too.

"Uh, Ana? Care to explain to the two slow people over here?"

"Well you see. I'm like any normal teenage girl. I text message people during class. And I keep my phone in my back pocket. I guess I forgot to take it out when I fell on my ass when I got home after school." She laughed at the memory of only hours before. She looked at her phone and noticed that Jake had sent her a couple wondering where she was considering she was suppose to be at his house for dinner.

_Uh, yeah ya see jake_

_I kinda got a lil tied up_

_LITERALLY! Go2 mi house_

_Tell mi parents 2 trace mi _

Fone! Luv ya, Ana bana!

She sent the text message using her nick-name that he gave with a smile. She knew even thought that she was taken it would take a lot out of her parents.

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

_RING!RING!RING!RING!RING!_

_ARI CRYING! ARI CRYING! ARI CRYING! ARI CRYING!_

"Danny!? Get up!? Someone's at the door." Lindsay said rushing to get Ari.

Danny ran down the stairs hoping it would be somebody who has something about Ana.

"Jake what are you doing here?" he looked at his watch for the time. "At 4:30 in the morning?" Danny asked.

"You have to see this text." Jake said.

"Jake I'm really not interested in the text message, no offense. Me and Mrs. Messer are really tired. Go home Jake." He said trying to close the door.

"No, but Mr. Messer you don't understand! This is from Ana!" he said and as soon as the words left Jake's mouth, Danny pulled him into the house.

"LINDSAY COME DOWN HERE! JAKE HAS SOMETHING ABOUT MONTANA!" he screamed up to Lindsay and she rushed down stairs with Arianna in her arms.

"What is it? What do you have on Ana?" she said frantically.

He flipped open his phone and went straight to the message and handed them the phone taking Ari as she was handed to him by Lindsay.

They quickly read through the message. Lindsay had tears in her eyes and turned towards Danny.

"Danny. She's alive! She's alive!" she hugged Danny with all that she had and he did that back.

"Come on, we have to get to the lab. Jake do me a favor call Mac Taylor and tell him to get everyone to the lab. Then come into the car, you're comin' with us."

a/n-srry I wasn't gonna end it like this but I hve to wake up at 4 am to go shopping on black Friday morning so I hve to go to bed now if I wanna wake up…if I'm not to tired when I get home then I'll start another chapter…review plez…

remember

PEACE

LOVE

and DANTANA

~DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim


	10. sorry but it's another author's note

Hey every one. I have a chapter and it's still in work but you see my sister got into a car accident today and it reminded me about this story because of the way that I had Lindsay's sister die so right now it's kinda hard for me to finish writing it. But once I do, I'm gonna post it right away so don't worry guys. You'll get your next chapter of MONTANA TIMES 2!

Remember,

PEACE

LOVE

and DANTANA!!!

DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim


	11. soon

MONTANA TIMES 2!

By:DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim

a/n-ok I no I hvnt updated in a while but it's been tough with all of my homework that I hve gotten and then someone in my fam died so I was kinda busy then but I'm making it up now…hope u like it:)

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

_It all happened so fast. I didn't know why my mommy or daddy were rushing around to get dressed so fast or why Montana's boyfriend was holding me. I know Montana came home from school today. I saw here when she fell on her tushy. I laughed at her and Nonna said mamma mia. Ana always comes in and kisses me goodnight, but why didn't she toda? Momma said that she wasn't home when she came in and now I was in Jakey's arms. I just want my sissy back. I want my Ana. _

After Ari had that last thought she started silently crying on Jake's shoulders burying her head in his neck. He walked out to the Danny's car with Ari still with him and got in the back seat wrapping the seat belt around him and Ari so she was still in his arms.

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

"Ok, so hopefully he'll get the message and it will work." Ana said sitting down next to Danielle and Nicole.

"Who's he? Not the man that took us is it?" Danielle said.

"No not him. I have another idea for him but he meaning my boyfriend Jake. He would never go to sleep till he has heard from me."

"He seems really nice and caring." Nicole commented.

"Yeah he really is." Ana said remembering all of the times her and Jake were together.

_FLASHBACK_

_Ana and Jake were walking along one of the walker paths in Central Park as two friends hanging out after school. They had been working on a project in the library for a history class they had together so they owed it to themselves to take a walk in one of the best parts of the entire city. They were just walking around and laughing as friends would. They came to a fountain and just started throwing in random change with wishes that made no sense to go along with it. _

"_What'cha wish for Montana?" Jake asked._

"_I can't tell you. It wouldn't come true then. Duh!" she said laughing._

"_Come on. Not even a little clue?"_

"_Nope. None."_

"_Okay, how about this? A race? We run to the trees just down there and then back. The first one back to the fountain has to say what they wished for and the loser has to…" he couldn't think what to say._

"_Kiss the winner." Montana said distractedly._

"_Sure. On the count of three. One…" he said._

"_THREE!" and she took off down the path._

"_Hey! That's cheating!" running of after her._

_By the time Jake caught back up with her they were almost back to the fountain. Ana has always been a fast runner, something in her DNA that was passed down from her parents after chasing down suspects that ran from them. _

"_Ha! I won!"_

"_But you do know that you still have to tell me your wish Ana."_

"_But you do know that you still have to kiss me Jake."_

"_You go first. After all you are the girl. Ladies first."_

"_Why thank-you. I wished for a good grade on this project that we just finished."_

_He stood there looking shocked. "Really?" she nodded. "That's all you wished for?" She again nodded . "Wow and here I thought your wish would've been something about me."_

"_Conceded much! And you still owe me a-" she was cut off with a kiss from Jake. That was their first kiss that they had shared. It symbolized a new beginning in their friendship. It symbolized the start of Montana and Jake._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

"Mac did you get anything on her phone yet?" Lindsay asked pacing around the room while Mac and Adam were tracing Ana's cell signal.

"Not yet, Linds. It's very faint. Why don't you go lie down in your office or the break room? It might help." Mac suggested. She sighed then nodded.

She walked back to her office where Jake was sitting in her chair asleep with Ari on his lap also asleep, Danny in his chair asleep. Both guys knew that Lindsay needed the couch more than they did even though Jake had school in a few hours he still gave up the couch. Lindsay walked to where Jake and Ari were and took her out of his arms so he'd be more comfortable. Ari was stirring in her arms and opened her eyes to look at her mother. Threw her mother's eyes she was able to tell that she was still upset and that Montana wasn't with them yet. She threw her arms around Lindsay's neck and cried silently into them while Lindsay was rubbing her back on the couch.

"It's ok baby. Mama's got you. Mama's got you." she said hushly.

"Mama when Ana be home?"

"Soon, baby. Soon. I know you miss her. Mama misses her too. So does dada and Jakey. We all miss her baby but we promise you she will be home soon. Go back to sleep baby." And as she finished, the baby was lulled back to sleep. And Lindsay followed soon after.

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE BITCH?!" Sonny came into the room screaming for Ana. He saw her on the floor on the opposite side of the wall from where he left her last. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING OVER THERE? I TOLD YOU TO STAY PUT! THAT'S GONNA COST YOU!" he walked angrily over to her and grabbed her by her hair and threw her onto the bed that was in the room and tied her wrist and ankles to the bed. He crawled on top of her and she started to bite and scratch at him.

"Stop get off me! GET! OFF! ME!" she said trying to fight him off.

"Don't think so. You found something you weren't suppose to find, now you gotta pay for it!" he ripped off her pants and shirt and started too…

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

_a/n-ok this is all you guys get till the nxt time I update. I'm srry this didn't come sooner but as some of you no my sister was in a car accident and it kinda brought me back to this story which made me kinda feel guilty bout the accident. But I got through it so here u guys go. HOPE YOU LOVE IT!_

_Remember,_

_PEACE _

_LOVE_

_and DANTANA_

_~DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim_


	12. Promise's that will NOT break

MONTANA TIMES 2!

_By: DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim_

_a/n- ok in my defense I hvnt had whole lot of time to write another chapter for you guys because its midterm week for everyone in my school and projects being due so I had to work on those. So I'm srry. And hopefully no1 will kill me. Tehe=] anyways…here's the nxt chapter for evry1 ! ! ! R&R ! ! !_

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

"Mom?! Mom? Ma, wake up!" Lindsay bolted awake.

"Huh? What happened?"

"Nothing I just need you to help and you can't do that asleep."

"Ana?! Ohmigod! What happened to you? Are you ok?" Lindsay started with a happy smile on her face.

"What are you talking about mom? I'm fine." Ana said back.

"But-but-but-but-" Lindsay was completely confused. She was 100% sure that her eldest daughter was taken from their house the night before.

"Mom, can u stop saying but of else I'm gonna sit mine on you! Ok, now that we got that covered, I need you to take me to Nonna's old house."

Lindsay just sat there.

"Mama? Mama?"

"MONTANA ! ! !" Lindsay shouted as she sat up quickly from the couch in their office.

"Mama, Ana not here. They trying to find Ana." Ari said standing next to where her mother was laying.

"Baby, where's Daddy?" she asked sitting up, picking Ari up and walking out of the office.

"He's wit Uncle Adam and Uncle Mac. What wrong Mama?"

"I think I know where your sister is sweetie."

They walked down the halls of the Crime Lab looking for Danny, Mac and Adam. Jake had been gone for a good hour and a half at school even with him knowing that his girlfriend isn't where she is supposed to be. Everyone knew that Ana wasn't where she was supposed to be. She's supposed to be in school, with her friends, family, having fun, doing normal things a teenage girl in high school would do at the age that she is. At this point, Ana is far away from home.

Lindsay and Ari spotted them in one of the many labs looking for any possible connection as to where Ana could be.

"Danny, look to see if there is any kind of cell connection at your mother's house." They looked at her like she was crazy. "Just do it. I'll explain it later."

Danny typed in the address of the worn down house to check if there was a cell connection. As he was typing it in Mac's phone rang.

"Taylor." He answered.

"Detective Taylor, how are you doing on this FINE day?" Sonny said.

"Sonny Sassone." He said with an angry tone in his voice which made everyone in the room stop what they were doing and turn towards Mac.

"Well I'm pretty good. And I know by know that you are tracing this little bitches phone that she just had to send a text message from. She also found something that wasn't supposed to find. So I had to take care of some business. Teach her a few lessons about behaving correctly and being polite to your elders. What kind of parents would raise such a bitch is beyond me. Although, Danny Messer's name comes to mind for that type of parent." Mac could hear the faint screams coming from who he guessed was Ana who probably was being gagged or had her mouth taped.

"You listen to me you son of a bitch. I caught you once. And I sure as hell will catch you again. How you got out is beyond me. I know what kind of parents would raise such a bitch. I believe that they are yours. You would kill people and someone's brother and practically kill someone's daughter. But I promise you that when I find you, and trust me I will, I will not hesitate putting a bullet through your body and if Danny Messer is there I can also promise you this. He will not even think twice about pulling that trigger."

"I told you once before Taylor and I guess I will say it again. I'm not worried about this."

"And I'll say it again. You better be." And the call ended.

They all looked at each other. They heard a heart breaking sob coming from Lindsay. Danny took her in his arms holding her and rubbing his hand up and down her back trying to calm her down, although it wasn't working all that well. Then everyone was brought back when they heard beeping coming from the computers.

"Linds, you were right. There's a cell connection coming from the house." Adam said.

"Who's number?"

"Ana's."

"Let's go." Mac said moving towards the exit.

"Mac, we can't take Ari there. We don't even know what he'll do or what he has done to one of my daughters. I don't want her there to see it when and if we bring Ana out of that house." Lindsay said.

"It's ok Linds, leave her with me. I'm sure I have something for her to do or you have something in your office. We'll be fine. Just go and save Ana."

She handed the now asleep child to Adam. They ran around gathering everyone up and even a few extra cops as they were leaving the building. They were all hoping/wishing that they would get Ana alive.

----

My baby girl has to be alright. I just know it. _Ariel, please tell me you are looking over your niece right now and that she is okay. I just need her to be okay. I don't think I'd be able to lose her. I can't lose her. I lost you. She is the connection that I have towards you. She is what I have of my big sister. Please Ariel, just give me a sign that she is ok. Give me a sign that my baby girl is ok. Please Ariel. I need her to be okay. I don't think I'd be able to survive if my baby girl isn't okay._

Lindsay thought/prayed/begged.

_----_

She has to be okay. I just know it. My little girl has to be okay. I don't think I'd ever be able to forgive myself if she isn't ok. I know my mother wont be able to forgive herself if Ana isn't ok. She wouldn't leave her family if she wasn't ready. Her baby sister need her. Her boyfriend needs her. Her cousins, uncles, aunts, grandparents need her. But most importantly, her parents need her. I swear once I get into view of that sick son of a bitch that hurt my baby girl wont EVER see the light of day EVER again. That much I could promise. I make that promise towards my daughters, my wife, my mother, myself and my brother. That bullet will be for Montana and Louie. I will not let Montana be another victim of this bastard. THAT'S SOMETHING I CAN MAKE HAPPEN.

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

a/n- ok. I hope you guys like that because my fingers are killing me from all this typing…ok now it's time to start on the next chapter of The Lab Family. Next chapter will come but I cant promise anything of when it will come but it will don't worry your pretty little heads! R&R!

remember…

PEACE

LOVE

and DANTANA!

~DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim


	13. Keep one, but you still lose one

Montana Times 2!

By: DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim

---

The only thing Ana could remember was being thrown onto the bed and having her shirt pushed up and pants pulled down around her ankles. She couldn't fight him back due to the fact that he tied her arms down. But the next thing they did hear were sirens coming down the street. Sonny jumped off the bed and went to the window and shouted out numerous things in Italian that SHOULD NOT and WILL NOT be repeated again while Nicole and Danielle went to help out Ana.

Sonny saw Danny, Mac and Flack run into the house guns ahead of them ready to take him down.

"Montana?! Montana, where are you? Come on sweetie, answer me!" Danny said.

"Say a word and the two of you get bullets." Sonny said to Nicole and Danielle. He grabbed Ana but by now she was too weak to stand so he had to drag her forcefully grabbing her wrist, breaking it. The three men heard her cry out in pain from the bottom of the stairs followed by a sound of a punch to the face. When the three men got up the stairs they all shot towards Sonny, affectively getting him two times in the chest and once in the shoulder. Before he had gotten hit in the shoulder, he got one round off into Ana's leg (the calf area). Danny raced to her side quickly applying pressure to her wound as she cried out in pain and crying. Her head laid in Flack's lap and her feet in Mac's to keep her from moving around too much.

"DADDY IT HURTS SO MUCH! MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP!" Ana said crying out more.

"Danny EMS is outside. They can't get up here. We need to bring her outside before she looses' more blood." Mac said. "Alright sweetie, this is gonna hurt but you're gonna be alright. We're just gonna pick you up and bring you outside so they can take you to the hospital." Then he looked at Flack and Danny, "On the count of three. One. Two. Three." And on three they picked her up as carefully as possible without causing her too much pain. Still applying pressure to the wound on her leg and trying to keep her arm from moving. They set her down on the gurney and let the EMS work from there. Lindsay almost broke down at the sight of her eldest daughter. The sight alone nearly killed her. Danny ran over to her and held her steady just to make sure she didn't fall.

Together, the two scared parents cried over their daughter. They only broke apart when Flack came over to ask who was going in the ambulance with her. Danny went with her because he and Lindsay knew she'd break down and make too much of a commotion in there. Don took a hold of Lindsay and walked her over to the car to sit down.

"What if she's not okay? What am I gonna do Flack?" she said crying into his chest.

"She's gonna be fine, Linds. She's a Messer. She's tough and we are gonna be there for her every day when she gets out. Nothing else is ever gonna happen to Ana, Ari or anyone else of they will end up like Sonny. 3 bullets in him and a one way first class trip to Sid's metal slab." Flack got a laugh out of her with the ending. "Come on; let's get over to the hospital." He said helping her to situate herself into the front seat and together the two took off towards the hospital.


	14. Chapter 14

MONTANA TIMES 2!

By: DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim

---

The drive over to the hospital seemed like it was taking forever for Lindsay but for Don it seemed like 5 minutes considering he had the lights and sirens going. Lindsay was so focused on Montana that she didn't even realize that they arrived at the hospital. Don opened the door for her to get out of the car and helped her inside. She could barely look at her best friend. He was covered in her daughter's blood. She had to keep her face away from his shirt. She had to get away from the smell as fast as she could. The smell was getting to her. The first garbage can that she saw she ran to it and threw up whatever she had in her stomach at the time, which really, wasn't all that much.

"Linds? You Okay?" Don asked running to her side.

"No, I need Danny. I need my husband. I need my baby to be okay, Don. She has to be okay." She said braking down in his arms crying again. He brought her down to the ground and wrapped his arms around her to calm her down until he saw Danny come into the waiting room.

Danny looked over the whole waiting area until he found his best friend on the ground with his crying wife in his arms. He ran over to them and took over Don's spot on the floor. He wrapped his arms.

"Shhh. Just let it all out baby. Just let it all out." And that is exactly what she did. She let out everything that she had left which again wasn't all that much.

They were seated on the floor for a good 10, 15 minutes before the sliding doors opened up again to let other people into the waiting room. Mac, Stella, Adam, Jess, Peyton, Kendall and Sid came into the waiting room. Ari was being held in Stella's arms, as soon as she saw her mommy and daddy she squirmed to be put down. Stella let her down and she ran across the room to where her mom and dad was on the floor. Lindsay caught her and held onto her tight.

"Mama? Is Ana better? When I see Ana?" Ari asked in her innocent voice.

"That's why we're here to see if Ana's better. When the nice doctor's come out, they will tell us when we can see Ana, but till then we gotta wait."

"Ok mama." And Ariana nestled back into her mother's arms and fell back asleep.

Throughout the next 20 minutes Danny and Lindsay (with Ari in her arms) got back up and sat down in one of the waiting room chairs. They were all thinking about Ana. Whether she was gonna be alright, physically and mentally. Kidnapping someone and having them go through what she had to go through isn't something that every 15 year old wants to endure. The parents were hoping that she was gonna be 100% and on the field playing what she loves or playing with her sister's and cousins or even hanging out with her boyfriend (even though Danny, Mac, Flack, Hawkes and Adam really wish she wouldn't do that). Her aunts and uncles and friends just want the girl that they know and love back. They need their Ana to be okay.

"MONTANA MESSER'S FAMILY!" the doctor said. Danny, Lindsay, Stella, Mac, Jess, Peyton, Flack, Hawkes, Sid, Adam and Kendall all stood up. Danny and Lindsay saw how everyone stood up and walked over to the doctor.

"We're Montana's parents. Is she okay? When can we see her?" Lindsay asked.

"Montana is doing very well. We were able to remove the bullet in her leg. It had only gone through some tissue and muscle. It will take a while to regain some strength in that leg. She has a broken wrist that will heal in 6-8 weeks time and some facial bruises'. But other than that she should be fine. You can go and see her once we get her settled into her own room." he said.

"Ohmigod! Thank you so much!" Danny said.

"I'll come and get you when she's settled in her room." and with that the doctor left.

Lindsay had tears of joy in her eyes and Danny pulled her into a one arm hug while they were waking up Ari. She saw the tears in her eyes and instantly thought that something was wrong so she too ended with tears in her eyes. Danny took her out of Lindsay's arms and held her while Lindsay went to go and tell everyone how Ana's doing.

"What's the matter baby?" Danny said trying to calm down his 3 year old daughter.

"Mama crying. That mean Ana not good." She said sniffling.

"Sweetie, those were tears of happiness. Ana is very good. And when the nice doctors come back they are gonna bring us to her. You'll get to see your big sister soon." He told her.

She smiled. "You mean, Ana better?" she didn't even wait for him to respond. "YAY! ANA ALL BETTER!"

"Mr. Messer, if you and your family just follow me this way I'll direct you to Montana's room." the doctor said.

---

a/n – ok sooo the nxt chapter will be with the family in ana's room!


	15. Reunited and It's All For Love

MONTANA TIMES 2!

By: DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim

---

a/n- ok so I'm back for a while but idk how long that will be bc now mii school softball season has been extended for about 2 ½ weeks bc of all the rain that we got so anyways…here's the nxt chapter…

---

As the happy family walk down the hall with the rest of the extended 'family' a.k.a. the family in the lab. They were excited to know that their little Montana was well after Lindsay told them what her injuries were. She will always be their little Montana. She will always be seen as the little girl that would come running into the lab on weekends when her parents would have to work and couldn't find a baby sitter. She would come running in with her hair in little braid pig tails with a huge smile on her face brightening everyone's day.

As they got closer to her room, Danny, Lindsay and Ari went in first with everyone else waiting outside.

"OHMIGOD! My baby!" Lindsay said as she got into her room and saw Ana and ran to her bedside holding her hands.

"Mommy! Ohmigod mommy I've missed you!" she said with tears coming down her face.

"I've missed you too baby girl. I've missed you so much!" Lindsay told her with almost the same amount of tears in her eyes if not more.

"Daddy! Ari!" Ana said loudly when she saw her father holding her baby sister in his arms.

"Oh sweetie we've missed you so much! Don't ever scare me like that again! You gave me so many grey hairs I needed your mother to cut them off before we left the lab." He said laughing which made his girls laugh too.

Montana was so happy that she got reunited again with her family. The rest of the people from the lab came in to visit her and after school ended Danny and Flack went to Ana's high school and met Jake outside. They told him about finding her and the smile grew on his face. He has never been as happy as he was when he walked into that hospital room. even though he saw his girlfriend all beat up and bandaged up but even then he still loved her and thought she was beautiful.

Danny, Lindsay, Stella, Mac, Don, Peyton, Adam, Kendall, Jess and Hawkes always thought that the smile on her face would be made by family. Never did they think that she would have that smile on her face by another guy.


	16. Chapter 16

Montana Times 2!

By; DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim

---

a/n- SCHOOL'S OUT! I'm officially now a Junior in High School!!! Yay! Ok so now that it's summer till September 8th for me I'm free to do writing, work, softball and field hockey till then so expect a lot of updates…I can't promise them every week but you can expect them to show up! R&R! thnxs!

---

The proud parents of Montana Ariel Messer walked down the halls of the hospital. One parent holding their youngest daughter Arianna Messer's hand so she wouldn't get lost and the other holding cards, teddy bears and cards for their still hospitalized daughter. Danny and Lindsay Messer were terrified when they heard their mother scream after Ana had been taken. In all honesty, I don't believe terrified covers it. There probably isn't even a word that could describe how you're feeling when you find out that your eldest daughter had been taken by the one person you hoped to never see again. For them, it just happened to be Sonny Sassone. But thanks to the wonderful father, dear uncle and amazing god-father.

---

They walked into Ana's room and saw what they did not expect to see in their 15 almost 16 year olds hospital room. Then again they didn't think she'd be in a hospital room at this age. What they saw surprised both parents. They saw Jake laying on the bed next to Ana and both teenagers were in a deep sleep with Jake's arms wrapped around their daughter. Lindsay pulled Ari out of the room as to not disturb the sleeping couple as Danny had gone in to place the balloons in the corner and the cards on her side table with the teddy bears in the chair next to Jake's school bag. Then he walked out quietly.

---

"Hey, what are you guys doing standing out here? Shouldn't you be in the room with Ana?" Stella asked as she came by to where the parents were sitting outside of their daughters room.

"We would but she has someone with her already and we figured we'd let them be till it's time for the visitor to go home and get their homework started." Danny said.

"Who is it?"

"Go in and see for yourself." Lindsay said.

Stella nodded and went to the room. She opened the door and a smile came to her face as she saw her god-daughter laying in the bed with Jake's arms wrapped around her. It was the sweetest thing she ever saw.

She went to kiss Ana's head softly so she wouldn't wake her up and then left the two asleep.

---

a/n-ok so here's another chapter. I know it's short but I thought I'd leave it with a smile on all of your faces! HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT! REVIEW PLEASE!


	17. Chapter 17

Montana Times 2!

By: DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim

---

Today would be the day that Ana is finally able to leave the hospital. She still had to go to physical therapy to regain the muscle in her leg and do some exercise's with her wrist to gain all of the mobility back. But other than that, Ana was a happy teenager ready to go home from a long stay in a hospital. Don't get her wrong but she enjoyed not having to go to school, doing homework, or doing chores. But she missed her friends and her own room. But most importantly she missed her family. Her mom, dad, sister, grandmother, aunt's uncles and cousins was all that she needed to make her welcome back home all she wanted. Oh and Jake too. She couldn't wait till her doctor's gave her parents the release forms to let her go home.

---

"Ana, are you sure you don't need help getting up the stairs?" Her father asked her once they got home. The doctors had told them that it might be hard for her to get up and down the stairs because of her leg and that while at school it would be best if she used crutches.

"Yes dad, I'm fine. I've been doing fine at PT this is nothing compared to what I do there." She said with her back towards her and pained expression on her face. She was hurting but if she told her parents that then they wouldn't let her go back to school just yet. And sadly, she actually wanted to go back to school to see all of her friends.

While she was in the hospital, all of her friends came to see her. Even Danielle and Nicole, who she had found in the closet, had come to visit her. It turned out that they we're missing from Albany and Sonny's brother had kidnapped them and brought them Sonny so he can do what he wanted to do to Montana.

---

A/N- ok so this is part of the next chapter. I'm only writing this much now bc I'm in school and my free period is almost over. But when I get home from extra help and my team dinner I will write more!

R&R!

Peace,

Love,

and Dantana!


	18. Chapter 18

HEY EVERYONE!!!!!

Ok so this week my high school has midterm week and I won't be updating any of my stories. I know it doesn't give me an excuse for not updating before then but I just recently got a new Chemistry teacher and it's been hell with that class so I had to stay late after school to keep up and try to understand what's going on the class and I also just started physical therapy for me knee so I don't know how much I'm gonna be updating this next week but I will REALLY try to update some of my stories. As for the stories that I haven't updated in a _**REALLY**_ long time, I'm really sorry to the readers! Try not to hunt me down and hurt me for not updating but I really am gonna try to update them!

Please keep reading and reviewing them!

Thnxs so much!!!!

~DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim


End file.
